Snow
by ShallowShadows
Summary: Sasuke only wants it to snow, but it hasn't all month and Christmas is tommorow! At the same time Sasuke's friendship with Naruto seems to be breaking. Maybe something magical can happen at the park? Sap, Sasuke/Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

SS: Hey everyone! I'm back after a while. I thought why not do a Naruto Christmas special for all of you? Hope you like!

Disclaimer/Note: I don't own Naruto characters! I only wish I did! This is kind of fluffy but that's ok... Ehehe.. **NO FLAMES OR I'LL FILE ABUSE**! Thank you! Grammar errors are not done on purpose, you know! Enjoy!

* * *

**Snow Part 1**

Sasuke glanced over at the girl and boy who were screaming and shouting at one another. He then glanced out the window. It hadn't snowed once all month… And today was Christmas Eve. Even though Sasuke could care less about presents there was one thing he wanted--for it to snow on Christmas. It was something about snow that made his cold heart light up. Maybe it was the fact that it resembled himself in a way. Cold but beautiful and cheerful at the same time.

"Na-Naruto! Cut it out! All these presents aren't just for you!" Sakura sighed, staring at the boy who was shaking every single box. "Only the ones with your name on them are, silly!"

Naruto made a pouty face at her and dropped a box he was holding in his hands. To her surprise and even Sasuke's, Naruto replied, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I won't touch anyone else's again." He smiled (to them it looked like a sad smile) and walked out of the room.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and frowned. "Sasuke-kun, did you notice how strange that was? He just… apologized and left…" She paused and looked him in the eyes to see if he was paying attention. When she noticed he was she continued. "That smile… It seemed so sad…"

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Why shouldn't he be sad? It's Christmas but yet--" He stopped short and got up suddenly.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Sakura!"

She jumped in place and blinked. "Uh-uh.. Y-yes Sasuke-kun?" She seemed a little worried.

"Quickly. I want you to do me a favor."

She still had no idea what was going and why Sasuke was acting so strange. But she nodded anyway.

"I want you to go out and get everyone around that we know," He continued, "Make sure you tell them it's important they come to the park with you. But I want you to make sure they all hide, including you. Hide behind the trees near the 4th bench. Don't come out, don't talk, do nothing until I give you a signal. Got all that?"

Sakura blinked then nodded slowly. "Of course Sasuke-kun. I'll be off." She still had no idea what was going on but she obeyed Sasuke and turned to leave.

"Oh and Sakura." She gazed up at him as she was putting on her boots. "Merry Christmas." She smiled and ran out the door.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sasuke-kun! See you later!" Sasuke peered out the window and watched her until he could no longer see her in view. Then he snuck over into a room upstairs. He opened the door to a closet and pulled out a present with a red bow on it. He smiled slightly and turned around to walk back downstairs when--

"Hey Sasuke. Who's the present for? And just what is the present?" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto grinning.

"None of your business." He grunted.

"Awww, come on lemme see!" He moaned reaching for it.

"Get lost." Sasuke grunted yet again lifting it as far above his head as he could.

Naruto grinned again. "Hey maybe I was short 4 years ago but I'm only not much shorter than you now!" He jumped up and slapped the box from Sasuke's hands, then dove behind him to grab it.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke tackled him down and pushed the box away.

"You suck!" Shrieked Naruto groaning. "I just wanted to see."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not falling for your lame pouting. Now I want you to get out of this room and go downstairs to watch tv or something. Just make sure you're **_NOT_** near me, got it?"

With a grunt Naruto shoved Sasuke off and stomped out of the roam. Before he left to head off downstairs he paused at the doorway. "You know you're a real dick." He shook his head. "Try showing a little holiday spirit why don't ya?"

Sasuke was going to reply but instead he said nothing and grabbed the box. He frowned after Naruto left. It just was so hard to be cheerful around the holidays, especially since everyone else was spending time with their friends and family. Not Sasuke though. He'd rather be alone. But this year was going to be different--or so he thought. It was turning out to be worse then every other year. When he tried to be nice, tried to hang out with his friends, everything just went wrong. He felt bad for kicking Naruto out of the room when all the guy wanted was to see what was in the stupid present. Of course… He wasn't allowed to see or know. Because in truth this was a present for Naruto. Sasuke had already put the one for Sakura and Kakashi under the tree downstairs (this is Sakura's house so he decided it'd be best to put them under there until X-mas morning).

Thankfully he had a lot of time to do whatever he pleased. Sakura's parents were away for the day and everyone else except Naruto was out doing last minute shopping. Speaking of Naruto, Sasuke felt as though he should apologize for once. He headed downstairs and into the living room. He found Naruto lying on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV. Sasuke grinned and peered in to see what the boy was watching. "Why are you watching those lame Christmas specials?" He said pushing Naruto's legs off the couch to make room so he could sit down.

"Because I want to." Naruto grunted still staring at the TV. Sasuke could tell he was still angry about earlier. His eyebrows were slanted downward and his mouth was in the shape of a frown.

"There's other movies on," Sasuke said softly trying to be as nice as possible. "Ones that are--"

"I don't care!" Sasuke frowned when he heard Naruto say that. "Leave me alone Sasuke. After all, you have more important things to do then hang out with your _best friend_, isn't that right Sasuke?"

"No." Sasuke replied dully. "I've nothing else to do…"

"Oh! So you actually DO have some spare time in your _busy_ life!"

"Naruto stop it…" Sasuke stared at him frowning even deeper then before (if that's possible).

"No. I won't stop. Give me one good reason to."

Sasuke couldn't think of what to say. But then it came to him. He remembered what he had told Sakura. "Hey Naruto… Come with me." He grabbed the boy's arm and began to walk away.

"No." Sasuke could feel a tug keeping him from going any further. "Why should I?"

"I have a surprise for you…" He paused biting his lip. He just had to get Naruto to come. It would disappoint everyone (more like make everyone be pissed at Sasuke for making them wait in the cold). "In the park…"

"The park? Why would _I_ want to go there?" Naruto tugged his arm back so hard that Sasuke fell forward his face slamming into Naruto's chest. "It's freezing out and you want _me_ to go with _you_ to the park? HAH! Yea right."

Sasuke slowly lifted himself up and rubbed his nose which was bleeding because of how hard he had slammed into Naruto. "There's a surprise there though."

"My answer's still no. Got that?" He kicked Sasuke in the stomach and put his hands behind his head turning his attention back to the TV. Sasuke frowned again and shook his head excepting defeat. He trudged out of the room holding his stomach.

Later on Sakura had called Sasuke on her cell phone. "It's ok Sasuke-kun. Most everyone was too busy to go anyway. I only got three people to come and well, they understand perfectly what happened."

"Yea.." He replied slowly into the phone. "I'm sure they did…"

"At least you tried…" She whispered.

"Whatever… See you later Sakura…"

"Of course." Click.

Sasuke sighed and put the phone back up on it's jack. He then wandered upstairs into the room he was in before. He plopped himself down on the futon and closed his eyes. It was about 9:00 pm by now. Everyone would be returning soon and it would be best for him to get some sleep. After all, tomorrow _was _Christmas day.

------------------

Sasuke awoke to a warm breathe over him and big blue eyes staring down. He blinked and gazed up at Naruto with sleepy eyes. "Na-Naruto? Uh… What time is it?"

"5:30..."

"5:30?" Sasuke grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over himself. "There's still about 3 hours until everyone will be up and opening presents, you know. Are you really that excited?"

"No. I don't care about the presents." Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Come with me." Sasuke had noticed Naruto was wearing his winter coat and that he had Sasuke's in one of his hands. "Come on get up and come with me."

"Why me?" Sasuke said slowly getting up.

"Because…" Naruto paused and waited until Sasuke had fully gotten out of bed. "We need to spend some time together… I just get that feeling we aren't friends anymore."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment silently then he closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "I see. Does that mean you forgive me for yesterday, already?" He opened them and gazed up at the blue eyed boy he was gazing thoughtfully into Sasuke's eyes. It seemed as though he was looking right through him for some reason.

"No.. not quite…" Naruto replied slowly tossing Sasuke's jacket at him. "Now let's go before it ends up becoming any later."

Sasuke nodded slightly and followed the blonde downstairs (they had to make sure they said nothing or made too much noise in the halls since it would wake up Sakura, Kakashi, etc). Naruto put on his boots and when he finished he stood there watching Sasuke put on his own. He was getting annoyed at how long it was taking Sasuke to lase them. He could swear Sasuke was doing it on purpose. "Jeez Sasuke!" Naruto reached down and slapped Sasuke's hands away from his boots. Sasuke blinked confused. Naruto began to lase and tie Sasuke's boots for him.

Sasuke made a pouty, childish face and then turned away from the boy. "I… don't need your help, you know."

"Obviously you do if you can't do it yourself." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke could tell he was enjoying the fact that he was taunting him. He grunted. "These are just new boots is all. The lasing is different on them then my old ones.. So I'm just not use to them yet!"

"Don't bullshit me." Naruto finished tieing them and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "No more stupid excuses, ok? You're coming with me now." He opened the door (and made sure he tugged Sasuke out with him) and closed it behind him. "Ah! The air smells nice. You know?" He smiled at Sasuke.

"Sure whatever…" Sasuke replied. It was indeed a nice smell. Smelled almost as if the ocean breeze of winter had swept through Konoha. In fact.. It probably had. Sasuke could hear crickets chirping and when he gazed up at the sky the beautiful stars were in view. What made him frown was that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Normally that's a good thing since you can see the stars but what Sasuke really wanted was for it to snow. But do the math, no clouds… no snow.

"Hey Sasuke what's the matter?" He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and turned to Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto shook his head and sighed. That was Sasuke's normal reply. Always, nothing was wrong. But something was always wrong. Naruto could tell.

"Sasuke. I'm really worried. What's wrong?" Naruto was trying to make Sasuke spit it out. Alas, it didn't work. Sasuke said nothing. They were coming closer to the park now, there was a smell of pine trees and the ocean breeze was still blowing. The stars were now in better view since they were coming toward a more open area. There were distant sounds of cars speeding from the city miles away and the crickets began to chirp louder and louder. "Hey, Sasuke." Naruto tried once more but this time in a different approach. "How do you think those crickets survive in this cold?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied dully. Naruto frowned. "I really could care less, too."

"Heartless as usual." Sasuke felt a swift kick in his shin. He turned and looked at Naruto who was staring at him coldly. "I swear you don't care about anyone but yourself." That made Sasuke look at him with hurt in his eyes. Naruto blinked a few times and then put his hands behind his head closing his eyes for only a brief moment. "Hey we're almost there." Now the park was in view. The little brick pathway and the six benches could be seen now and there (what appeared to be) a girl walking her dog around.

"Naruto…" The blonde opened his eyes slowly and turned to Sasuke. "It's not going to snow, is it?" Naruto blinked for a moment as Sasuke stared at him with his coal colored eyes.

"Doesn't look like it…Well anyway who cares, I hate snow anyway." Sasuke knew that was a lie. Naruto had always loved snow. He used to tell him that it was like little crystals were falling from the sky, when they were younger that is. "Why do you even care Sasuke? You used to tell me you hated snow." Sasuke wanted to say he was lying but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead he replied, "I… was just curious, I guess." Then he gazed up at the starry sky and his eyes widened a little. A few small clouds were starting to form. It didn't matter to Sasuke that they were little or that they were the only ones he could see, he still had a little bit more hope that it would snow.

"Hey what are you doing? Sit down Sasuke." The raven haired teen stared down at Naruto who was sitting down on a bench staring up at him. Sasuke only blinked then sat down putting his right arm on the bench's. His other arm went into his front jacket pocket. Naruto just kept his hands behind his head and closed his eyes once more. Then he leaned back and neither of them said nothing.

------------------

Now this had to have been going on for at least an hour until Naruto finally spoke. "So Sasuke, I'm still curious about something." Sasuke turned to him and stared at him silently. "Are you ever going to think of a better clothing and hair style?" Naruto was smirking and Sasuke only glared.

"I don't see you getting rid of that corny coat you always like to wear. You only changed the style a little bit..." Naruto was about to speak but Sasuke interrupted. "Nor do I see you getting any smarter." Sasuke felt another kick to his shin. He glared at Naruto once more. Then suddenly both boys began to laugh. It was strange but at the same time they seemed to be having fun insulting one another. It was just like the old days. They both missed those days a lot, they figured everyone else must too. Konoha had changed too much over the 4 years that passed, so much that the two barely recognized it.

"Sasuke you should stop laughing, you look stupid when you do." Naruto joked giving Sasuke a sly smile like a fox.

"Shut up Naruto, you shouldn't be talking." Sasuke joked back grinning slightly.

Naruto made a pouty glare. "Hey what's that suppose to mean, huh!"

"Oh nothing…" Sasuke whispered.

"Grr… stupid Sasuke." Naruto crossed his arms. "You're just such a--" He paused suddenly and stared at Sasuke, his face no longer looked angry, in fact, it looked as though he were surprised.

"Such a what?" Sasuke said looking at him with a confused look.

"Sa-Sasuke! It's snowing!"

"WHAT!"

Both boys looked up at the sky as small, white, crystals fell from the sky. The clouds slowly but surely began to grow but the snow still fell gently. The ground began to get covered in a blanket of white and both boys stared at one another in shock. Surely this had to be a dream, as the clouds were so small and few, only a little while ago. But as the snow continued to fall, they realized this wasn't a dream at all. It was indeed really snowing.

"Hooray! It's really snowing Sasuke!" Before the raven-haired could speak, Naruto grabbed one of his arms and dragged from away from the bench, as he began to run around childishly. Sasuke felt the boy release his grip on his arm and so Sasuke watched him run around as he stood there, staring up into the sky. As he continued to gaze up he heard Naruto screaming at him.

"Thank you…" He whispered thinking of his mother whom used to love snow just like himself. Then he turned and looked at Naruto when he heard the teen yell to him. "Hmm?"

"Sasuke, are you…" Naruto paused and ran over to him. "Smiling?"

Sasuke blinked for a moment and then sighed, but it was more of a sigh of relief then anything. "Maybe." He replied.

"Don't maybe me," Naruto replied giving him a pouty glare. "I can see you're really smiling. Unless of course, the snow is blinding me." He grinned and Sasuke only shook his head.

"Don't be a stupid idiot. We aren't children anymore. So stop acting like one." He crossed his arms glaring.

"Stop trying to act like you don't like the snow. Because…" He sheepish grin appeared on his face. "I know you were lying."

"What?"

"About hating snow. All those years. I could tell, moron."

"Who cares." Sasuke looked away and closed his eyes. "Let's go back now. It's getting really cold."

"Aw, you're just a wimp!" Naruto smirked but Sasuke only walked by and him towards the park exit. "H-hey! Stupid Sasuke get back here!" He ran over to him and stopped right in front of him. "Don't go back! Come on! Stay here with me!"

Sasuke blinked for a moment and then sighed. "Alright idiot." He felt Naruto grab his arm and drag him back to the bench they were sitting at before. By now the bench had a thin layer of snow on it so Naruto brushed it off then sat down. Sasuke joined him. "I don't understand though, what's the point of still being here if it's cold and snowing? You yourself said you originally didn't want to come here, you know."

"Well who cares what I said before…" Sasuke suddenly felt something leaning all it's weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Naruto lying his head on his shoulder. Naruto was smiling and his eyes were half open as if he were falling asleep. "Hey Sasuke look…" Naruto reached out one of his hands into the air and snowflakes landed on his hand melting. "Isn't the snow so pretty…?" Sasuke blinked and then nodded slowly snuggling up against Naruto. It seemed to be getting colder and colder but neither of them cared now. Sasuke began to feel sleepy too so he started to close his eyes as well. A moment later Sasuke began to slouch down and eventually they were leaning each others heads on one another. After a little while Naruto started to talk. "Hey Sasuke…" He paused waiting for a reply but he heard nothing. "Sasuke…?" He looked at the teen and smiled when he saw he was sound asleep. "Sasuke…" He whispered blushing slightly. He wrapped his arm around one of Sasuke's then fell asleep as well.

------------------

A few hours later Sakura began to grow worried that Naruto and Sasuke were no where in sight. So, she gathered up a bunch of her friends and acquaintances then traveled around Konoha looking for them. Only a little while after the search had started, Hinata told everyone she saw them at the park. They all headed over there and were surprised at what they saw.

"Wh-whoa!" Kiba shouted pointing at them. "Did they really fall asleep here?" Akamaru barked and everyone blinked for a few moments.

"It looks like it…" Hinata whispered twiddling her fingers. 'Oo.. Naruto looks so cute when he's asleep…' She blushed.

"No freakin' way!" Shrieked Sakura, begining to laugh. The two looked so cute, yet silly sleeping on that bench together like that.

"I agree with you Sakura!" Ino hollored back, also laughing. Both girls put a hand on each other's shoulder and smiled, their laughter finally siezing.

"Well hey… They are kind of cute, don't you think?" TenTen said grinning.

"Ah! Like brothers!" Said Lee smiling and cupping his hands together.

"Are you sure it's not like more then brothers…?" TenTen blinked for a moment and gave Lee a funny look.

"Just what is that suppose to mean…?" Lee said turning to her.

"Oh nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Shino smirked a bit and Neji laughed a lil to himself. Sakura and Ino were watching the two still, their smiles not disappearing. Everyone else was smiling, too. They did indeed look cute. The snow began to slow and suddenly rain started to pour down. A drop hit Naruto right in the eye and he awoke due to it. He yawned and stretched then stared at everyone. Moments later Sasuke awoke and both boys looked at one another then blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, man!" Naruto suddenly shrieked getting up and ignoring the fact that everyone was there. "All the snow's melting away!"

"Well it was nice while it lasted…" Sasuke whispered. Then he looked up and yelled to Naruto, "Hey idiot!"

"Huh?" Naruto said turning around.

"Merry Christmas." He said smiling slightly. Naruto blinked surprised for a moment. Then he smiled back too.

"Same to you." Then he turned to everyone else. "And Merry Christmas to all of you as well!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all yelled back.

The snow was all melted now to slush and the rain continued to poor down. Everyone was starting to leave to go home. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at one another then dashed to catch up to Sakura. The snow may be melted… but it's still Christmas, right?

* * *

SS: Well, that's all. Ah, those boys are both so stubborn! -laughs- **Please review if you liked! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

SS: I made a decision to write another chapter, but this is the last one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer/Note: I do not own the characters from Naruto. Grammar and spelling errors are not made on purpose. I stayed up til 2:00am spending a total of about 4-5 hours writing this! (I don't even really know why it takes so long to write because I'm a fast typist... -sweat drop-) Anyway... **NO FLAMES or I ****will**** file abuse**.

* * *

**Snow Part 2  
****One Year Later...**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes upon hearing a loud banging. A long and annoyed groan escaped his lips as he slowly sat up, eyes drooping and body stretching. "What the heck is that banging?" He questioned, dangling his legs of the bed and gazing around. "It's annoying the hell out of me! This is my holiday vacation, don't I get to sleep in?" Rising to his feet, the teen trudged out of his room and down the hallway. The banging grew louder by the second as he peaked his head from around a corner and downstairs. He took each step slowly and steadily, as he forced his still sleepy self down the staircase. A tiny slip and he'd probably be falling down unable to stop himself. Step, step, step. Just one more and he'd-- "AHHHH!!!" It figures. The last step he slipped and fell onto the ground. "Ouch… son of a--"

"Naruto?" A calm and quiet voice echoed into the room. That voice was so familiar yet it seemed a bit different. It was too kind and soft to be who he thought it was. It had to be someone else, it just had to! Alas, the teenager was wrong because a sleepy Sasuke walked up to him smiling a little. "What happened? You forget to put your brain in today?"

"Can it, Sasuke!" He groaned rubbing the back of his head. That really hurt. Something suddenly caught Naruto's attention. The annoying and loud banging had stopped! "Hey, were you banging something just now?" He couldn't help but ask the raven haired teen who seemed to be the cause of it.

"Banging?" Sasuke gave his rival a strange look, scratching his head. "I wasn't banging." He rubbed his eyes and yawned, as he continued. "I woke up because I heard some loud noises. It was probably someone else."

"No one else is here but you and me!"

"Oh?"

"Sasuke… you're acting totally clueless. Are you up to something?"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed. There was no point trying to argue with him, both were still trying to wake up as it seemed. Something took over Naruto's attention suddenly. Sasuke started coughing and turned away from him. "Hey! Are you ok?!" Worried and confused, the teen grabbed one of his friend's arms, turning him around. The coughing seized and the two just stood there staring at each other. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine… just go make yourself some breakfast. I need to be alone for a little while…" With those words said, the Uchiha disappeared upstairs as the blonde headed for the kitchen. It'd be best to leave him be, right?

"I wonder what's wrong with Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled to himself, pulling out a toaster. He was troubled by the fact that his best friend just started coughing out of the blue. He didn't seem to be choking on something, nor did it seem like he was faking. He shook his head. "Oh whatever. I should stop letting this bother me. It's probably nothing to even worry about." Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out some butter and syrup. Some pancakes and buttered toast sounded like a good idea. In the next minute, the freezer door was open and a box of pancakes was placed on the countertop, followed by a loaf of bread. As Naruto placed some bread into the toaster, his eyes shot up to a calendar hanging from the wall. "WHAT?!" He practically fainted.

It was Christmas day! He totally forgot! Last year's memories started to flood his mind. The image was so clear in his head that it seemed like just yesterday that it happened. "Sasuke and I were out at the park… watching snow fall…" He blushed a bit remembering how he felt so warm even though it was freezing out. Just cuddling up against his friend had made that happen. "That's right…" He smiled closing his eyes and just picturing it. "That was when we repaired our friendship… it was kind of just falling apart, but--" A loud coughing interrupted his peaceful thoughts. "What the--?!"

"Na… ru… to…" Sasuke was coming down the stairs, coughing practically every second. When he made it to the last step, he collapsed onto the floor.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed and ran over to him, not even caring that his toast was burning. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" He shook him gently and frowned. "Sasuke, please say something!"

------------------

"Naruto…?" After about fifteen minutes, a groaning Sasuke turned his head right to left a few times. His eyes rolled open halfway as he stared up at the other boy hanging over him. "I told you earlier… I'm fine…"

"You're not fine!"

"I am… too… I'm perfectly--"

"Sasuke, stop lying to me! You're sick!"

The bluish black haired teen coughed a couple more times and looked away. "I… guess I can't really hide it that well, can I?"

"You don't need to hide it, idiot! I can get you some medicine. So don't do something stupid like that ever again." The blonde sighed and scratched the back of his head for a few moments. "I understand that you're not the type to tell people when something's wrong, but…" He paused, sighing again. "You have to learn to be more open. You practically passed out just now and you can't even think straight. I need to take you to a doctor. Come on."

"No."

"Yes, now let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Stop being a stubborn moron, Sasuke! You need some medicine!"

"Just leave me alone I told you for the millionth time now I'm--" The teen burst out coughing again not able to finish.

"You're fine, huh? You even admitted to me that you couldn't hide it well, so please come with me so that you can see a doctor."

"No."

"You're being more stubborn than usual, you know?"

"I'll… go see a doctor by myself."

"You need me to take you in case you pass out, stupid!"

"I'm 17 years old, Naruto. I don't need your help."

"You're sick and you _do_ need my help. I'm 17, too in case you've forgotten and if I were you, I'd except help when it's offered."

"You're not me, are you?"

Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms, biting his lip. The only way he could really force Sasuke to let him take him to a doctor is if Naruto knocked him out or something. Although he felt like beating the crap out of his friend right now, he knew that wouldn't be the best idea. After all, it's not right to hurt someone who's sick. That would be just as bad as beating on some old person who could barely even walk. "Please Sasuke, I'm begging you to let me help you."

"Just… let me be." The teen rose to his feet and started to head upstairs again.

"Wait, what about going to see a doctor?!"

"Forget about it. I'll go later."

"Idiot! You need to go now before you get even more sick!"

"My body is fully capable of healing itself, anyway."

"You need medicine to help, though!"

"Whatever."

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Slam! The door to the room Sasuke was staying in, slammed shut.

"Oh you bastard… you're so selfish. Here I am all worried about you, yet you only think of yourself. You're sick. You're really sick! You need some medicine…" Of course Naruto wasn't really caring if his friend could hear him or not. Right now he was just spouting to himself because he was so annoyed and angry. "You're just going to get more ill if you stay locked up in your room all day." Out of nowhere the banging started up again. "What the…?" Naruto ran up the stairs and quietly snuck over to Sasuke's closed door. He placed his ear up against the wood and listened. It _was_ coming from his room! It stopped suddenly and the teen still stood there listening. He thought he could hear his friend speaking to someone.

"I'm so stupid… don't you think? I hurt other people without even trying to. Heh, for you life is so simple. You just eat, sleep, play for a bit, eat again, snuggle up on someone's lap purring, sleep some more…" Sasuke started to laugh. "Hey… cut it out, that tickles!" The laughing stopped short, though for he started coughing again. "Sorry… I scared you, didn't I? Here, want to play with your feathers?"

Naruto slowly opened the door. "Sasu…ke…?" He blinked and stood there silently just staring.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! You should learn to knock!" Sitting in the teen's lap, was a black and white cat. It was purring and staring up at Naruto with soft, cute eyes. Duh! The banging was from Sasuke playing with the cat! He was probably wacking some of those toys off the floor and chasing the kitty around. The blonde had no idea that Sasuke had been keeping a pet with him. The other teen began to cough again and gave his friend a dirty look. "Stop staring at Lily, will you?"

"Lily?"

"Her name," The raven haired teen replied pointing to the cat. "You don't like cats, so just go away and leave us be."

"Whoa, wait!" Naruto shook his head. "I love cats now! I think they're really cute, honest! One time a cat helped me out figure out a jutsu, believe it or not… So uh, how long have you had her?"

"Since last year," Sasuke replied petting the creature behind the ears. "I took a walk around Konoha two days after Christmas and found a box. There was a sign on it that said 'free kittens and puppies'… She was all alone. Her brothers, sisters and puppy friends had all been taken by other people so I decided to keep her. After all…" He stopped and sighed a bit. "She kind of reminded myself of a younger me. Abandoned and all alone… No family or friends…"

Naruto smiled softly and walked over sitting next to his best friend. "I had no idea. That must have been why you wouldn't let me look inside that carrying case you brought with you here…" He giggled. "You named her Lily? Gee Sasuke, I had no idea you liked flowers!"

"Shut up!" He screeched, coughing. "I… thought it'd be a cute name… I did find her near a dead lily patch."

Naruto was in tears by now. "Cute! Cute! You said the word 'cute'! Are you really Sasuke?"

"If I didn't feel so dizzy, I'd have put Lily on my bed and beaten the hell out of you by now."

"And if you weren't so sick, I'd have beaten the hell out of you by now, too."

"Like you could."

"You bet I could!"

"Heh… same old Naruto." A smile broke out on Sasuke's even more pale than usual face as he coughed a few times and closed his eyes, leaning against his bed.

"You should get some rest if you're not going to the doctors." Naruto was beginning to get concerned again. His friend's coughs sounded more violent than before and he looked like he was shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that?"

"You're trembling…"

"I'm not cold. I'm--" Sasuke's words stopped as soon as he felt a hand slap against his forehead. He froze in place, feeling the warmth from Naruto's palm. He didn't even take into consideration that Naruto wasn't joking around about taking him to a doctor. His cat wandered off his lap and hopped up onto his bed, laying down.

"Lily has the right idea," Naruto said removing his hand from Sasuke's forehead. "Get some rest, too. You're really hot, you know."

"Why thank you," Sasuke joked.

"Sasuke, I'm not kidding… you have a fever, I think."

"I'll be ok."

"Sasuke, I don't want you to be in a hospital just because you didn't listen to me!"

"Naruto, start worrying about yourself. I'm fine."

"I'll start worrying about myself when you stop being so selfish! I'm so bothered by the fact that you won't even let me take you to get medicine!"

"Naruto…"

"Just at least go to bed so that I can feel a little at ease."

"I…"

"You're going to go to bed now?!"

Sasuke turned his head away and mumbled something to himself. The next moment he was coughing again and slowly started to tilt toward his friend. Not really understanding what Sasuke was doing, Naruto simply sat there staring. "Na… ruto…" The Uchiha fell backward onto the blonde's lap. Not expecting it, the boy flinched seeing his friend land on him like that. "Naruto… I don't want to go to a doctor…"

"But why, Sasuke? You're not well and you're going to get worse…"

"I want to spend Christmas with you…"

"Sasuke, I-- wait, what?!" Naruto swallowed hard hearing those words. Was he hearing things?

"Please don't make me go… they'll force me to stay at the hospital. I'm already beyond having a regular old cold. They won't just send me home with medication, they'll force me to stay. Please, Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto felt his heart speed up. He didn't really expect his friend to want to be with him again this year. Then again, it's not like the two of them had any family. They were all they had, that and their other friends like Sakura and Kakashi. He stroked a hand across Sasuke's face, pushing his bangs back to the side so he could see his eyes. They looked so innocent and sad. He hadn't noticed before, but Sasuke was having trouble breathing. He started to cough again and began complaining that his throat was sore. Naruto couldn't bare to look at him like this. "Please, let me take you. You're in pain."

"Could you do me a--"

"No wait. Don't talk. It's only going to make your throat hurt more."

"Naruto, I'll go, but you need to do me a favor, then…"

"I told you don't… huh?"

"Please let me… sit with you in the park again… Just for a half hour or so… After that… I promise I'll go…" Sasuke sat up and let out two muffled coughs. "I wanted to stay with you… you're my closest and most dear friend… but if it worries you that much… I'll go stay at the hospital…"

"That sounds like a good deal," Naruto said helping Sasuke to his feet. He ran out of the room and went downstairs, snagged their coats off the hooks, then rushed back up. He put his on and tossed Sasuke's to him. After that he wandered over to a draw and pulled out a scarf and gloves.

"Who are… those for?" Sasuke questioned zipping his jacket up.

"You, moron. I don't want you to freeze." The blonde wrapped the scarf around the other boy's neck and let him put the gloves on, on his own. "Ok, ready to go?"

"Sure."

------------------

There it was. The little brick pathway came into view and so did those old six benches. Nothing had changed. This year there, though, the girl they'd seen with her dog wasn't there. Naruto had one of his hands wrapped tightly around one of Sasuke's. He didn't want him to wander off or trip on something. They headed over to the same bench they'd sat on the previous year and stood there for a moment. Their memories were flashing before their eyes and it made both smile a little. Quietly mumbling to themselves, they finally took a seat on the cold bench. Nothing was said for a good ten minutes. They both sat there simply enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Naruto." It was Sasuke who broke the silence. "Do you think it's going to snow this year, too?"

"I doubt it," The teen replied looking up at the clear sky with a frown on his face. "I mean, just look at the sky and well, the chances of it snowing on Christmas are small as it is."

"True… but maybe it will."

"Maybe."

"I hope."

"Yeah, me too."

Silence once more overpowered them. They sat there about another then minutes not saying anymore more.

"Do you still think it will snow, Sasuke?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"Actually, I don't think it will," He answered placing a hand, between himself and Naruto, on the bench.

"You still love snow, right?"

"Of course."

"That's good."

"Why do you ask that so suddenly?"

"Well… curiosity, I guess."

"Curiosity?"

"Yes…" Naruto placed a hand ontop of his friend's and swallowed hard. Curiosity was such a stupid emotion! It was making him want to see the raven haired teen's reaction if he were to kiss him. Maybe just one kiss… He felt kind of awkward thinking such thoughts, but he couldn't quite help it. Sasuke looked so handsome right now. With those eyes of his just staring out into the park and that face… Oh that face that he couldn't stop staring at.

Sasuke suddenly spoke, as he turned to look Naruto directly in the eyes. "My curiosity makes me wonder if…" He felt himself thinking weird thoughts as he moved closer to his friend's face. "…you can take my cold away…"

"It's not a simple cold, though…"

"Ah, you're right…" He started to back away with those words, coughing.

"…but I could help." Naruto lunged forward and locked lips with his friend. It only lasted for less than 5 seconds, for both teenagers seemed to be a bit shy at the moment and they shoved away from each other. It had been five whole years since Naruto became a shinobi. Back then, he felt like Sasuke had always been superior in every way to him, but maybe when it came to this, they were both equal… for Sasuke was blushing, too. The two sat there quietly for a little while wondering why they both did that just now. They mumbled amongst themselves then shook their heads.

"Naruto… do you see that?" Sasuke asked, trying to take their minds of what just happened.

"See what?"

"This…" Sasuke held out a gloved hand and a snowflake fell onto it.

"No way!" Naruto screeched as more snow started to fall from the sky. "Those clouds! Where did they come from?! They moved in so fast!"

"Naruto… why did you do that?"

"Wh-what?" The teen's attention turned from the clouds to his friend.

"You kissed me just now…"

"Yea, I did…"

"Why?"

"You mean you didn't want to kiss me?"

"Well…" The coal eyed teen looked to the side for a few seconds then turned back and made a pouty face at Naruto. "I always thought _I_ was superior to you… That's not fair."

"Well tuff luck-- WAAH!! Sasuke!!" Naruto felt himself be tackled down and began laughing as his friend reached in his coat and started tickling him. "Stop… it!" The blonde managed to squeak out between loud fits of laughter.

"Make me!" Sasuke smirked and continued.

"You jerk!"

"Heh, heh, heh…" The teen stopped the tickle attack and kissed Naruto on the forehead before he sat up, coughing only a little bit. "I don't know how you did it, but my cough's not as bad. So uh… Thanks for making me feel better."

"You're welcome…" Naruto blushed and sat up, but not without pulling a wise crack joke. "…darling."

"Don't you ever call me that again. Or you're dead, understand?" Sasuke crossed his arms and gave his friend a pouty glare.

"Looks like you _are_ feeling better!" Naruto laughed.

"I guess I am… heh… Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

Both teenagers smiled. The snow came down thick and heavy, but ever so lightly. It was so calm and beautiful out right now. Needless to say, it was freezing so the two decided it would be best to go back to Naruto's house. Somehow or another, it was snowing out again which made a twinkle spark in both their eyes. They just hoped it wouldn't turn to rain like last year. Strangely, they seemed to know what each other had been thinking just now so they burst out in laughter. "Don't jinx us!" They screeched in unison. As they got off the bench and went on their way, Sasuke asked Naruto something.

"What are the chances that it snows on Christmas?"

"Slim…"

"I mean, what's the percent, Naruto?"

"I… don't know, actually."

They both stared at one another, shrugged and chuckled a bit as they walked home. They knew Sakura was probably waiting for them on Naruto's front porch and they didn't want her to worry. Sasuke took one last look back at the park and smiled softly.

* * *

Naruto: Sasuke, I feel all warm and fuzzy! -clings to him, blushing- 

Sasuke: Uh... -kind of just stands there blushing-

SS: Aww... isn't that cute? -laughs- So uh... **please review if you liked!**


End file.
